Christmas Simulator
by MadyLuna
Summary: Une grande fête pour célébrer Noël est organisé à l'Akademi High School et un tirage au sort met les élèves par deux, où chacun doit offrir un cadeau à l'autre. Mais si pour certains étudiants, ce tirage permettait de se rapprocher de manière... inattendue ? yaoi, yuri, hét. Homophobes s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui j'enfile mon costume de Père Noël (Ou de mère Fouettarde si vous avez pas été sage...) pour vous proposer ce petit two-shot spécial fêtes de fin d'années à l'Akademi High School.

Je n'ai pas voulu le poster dans le recueil pour en faire un petit plus pour marquer la fin d'année. Un peu comme un cadeau de Noël. Sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment à qui le cadeau est adressé... Mais bref. Ce texte se passe dans un UA où toute les rivales sont vivantes.

 **Résumé :** Comme chaque année et pour fêter Noël, le conseil des élèves organise une fête où tout le monde à un partenaire et doit lui offrir un cadeau. Le point de vues de différents élèves la veille et le jour de la fête.

 **Pairing :** Osoro/Amai ; Ayano/Budo ; Taro/Shin; Kizana/Sora . Léger Saki/Kokona et Riku/Hanako et un ou deux couples en background. Une surprise à la fin ! :)

 **Warning :** Ce texte contient du yaoi (boys/boys), du yuri (girls/girls), de l'homophobie sous-entendu et présente un taux de fluffiness égale à 95%. Si ce genre de chose vous dérange... eh bien fuyez !

 **Disclamer :** Yandere Simulator n'est toujours pas à moi (à force, vous devriez le savoir...) et est la propriété de YandereDev.

* * *

À l'Akademi High School, certains élèves étaient impatient qu'arrive la grande fête de Noël, un événement qui avait lieu chaque année le soir du dernier jour d'école avant les vacances d'hiver et à laquelle tout les étudiants étaient tenus de participer. Un tirage au sort avait eu lieu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, pour que chaque participant est un partenaire à qui offrir un cadeau le soir de la fête. Il était impossible d'en changer, et le tirage au sort réservait souvent de mauvaises surprises.

Osoro aurait bien aimé ne pas en recevoir une.

Elle qui séchait (presque) tous les cours, avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans l'enceinte du bâtiment au moment du tirage et avait du participer. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, elle avait eu Amai. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les deux jeunes filles étaient en quelque sorte amies depuis que la chef des délinquants avait rattrapée la brune alors que quelqu'un l'avait poussée du toit, il y a un mois. On n'avait pas attrapée le coupable mais l'accident les avaient beaucoup rapprochées. Mais personne n'était au courant, pas même les autres délinquants.

Le plus drôle avait été de voir la réaction des amies de la brune en apprenant l'identité de sa partenaire : beaucoup avait voulu aller se plaindre à Megami Saiko pour cette injustice et s'était étonné qu'Amai le prenne aussi bien. « Osoro n'est pas fréquentable, tu dois rester loin d'elle ! » qu'ils lui avaient dit. Comme quoi, sa réputation de merde la suivrait longtemps.

\- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes Osoro ?! Lança Teal en la secouant par le bras.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'intéressée grommela :

\- C'est bon, je pensais à autre chose...

\- Tu pensais à la fête de demain ? C'est vrai que tu as pas eu un choix facile. Tu vas lui offrir un kilo de pâtisserie ? Ricana-t-elle.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, j'ai été gâtée comparé à toi.

Elle et Teal étaient les seules à avoir du participer, et la seconde délinquante s'était retrouvée avec « Cette gosse de riche idiote et pouffe » aussi nommée Musume Ronshaku. Elle ne s'était pas foulée pour le cadeau, une boîte de maquillage bon marché, alors qu'Osoro avait passée l'après midi sur le sien (et manqué de brûler sa cuisine)

\- J'ai maudit des dizaines de fois ce tirage à la con pour m'avoir mit avec Ronshaku. On ne se connaît même pas ! J'ose a peine imaginer ce qu'elle a pu m'offrir.

\- Une nouvelle batte de base-ball ?

\- Très drôle. Et toi ? À ton avis, qu'est-ce que la folle du sucre va t'offrir ?

« La folle du sucre » était le surnom que donnait ses amis à Amai. Ils adoraient la charrier.

 _Et toi, tu n'as pas le courage de leur dire d'arrêter !_

\- J'en ai aucune idée, rétorqua-t-elle, et franchement je m'en fiche. Elle n'a qu'à m'acheter ce qu'elle veut.

 _Dit surtout que tu adoreras tout ce qu'elle te donnera._

Oh ta gueule.

OAOAOAOAOA

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, allez-vous embrassez ailleurs ! Pesta Riku Soma.

Tout les membres du club de Cuisine s'étaient rassemblés pour préparer le buffet pour la fête de demain, mais ils s'étaient presque tous dispersé de leur tâche originale : Koharu et Yui faisaient un bras de fer, Yuna dormait, Saki et Kokona s'embrassaient et Riku boudait. Seule elle et Mei étaient derrière les fourneaux.

\- Riku, laisse-les donc profiter de leurs phase « Nouvel amour », ça leur passera, dit Mei.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Saki en décollant sa bouche de celle de sa petite amie, en quoi ça te dérange que je sois avec MA copine ?

\- Ça me dérange surtout de vous voir vous bécoter tout la journée !

Au fond, Amai comprenait un peu la colère du jeune homme. Toute l'école savait qu'il était fou amoureux de Kokona depuis trois ans sans avoir jamais osé lui dire. Malheureusement, le jour où il s'était enfin décidé à lui faire sa déclaration, Saki avait fait la sienne et la jeune fille avait choisie sa meilleure amie au lieu de lui. Depuis, il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que celle qu'il prenait pour la femme de sa vie l'ai laissée tomber pour une autre fille et ne supportait plus de rester dans la même pièce que les deux lycéennes et manquait presque toute les réunions du club. Mais aujourd'hui, Mei l'avait forcé à venir pour préparer le repas de la fête de demain.

\- Tu parles, dit surtout que ça te dérange que ce soit deux **filles** qui s'embrassent, cracha la demoiselle aux cheveux cyans avec mépris.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Saki, Riku n'est pas homophobe ! Lança Koharu, arrêtant sa partie de bras de fer.

Yui se racla la gorge, Mei détourna le regard et se reconcentra sur la préparation de ses minis-poulpes , Kokona rougit et Saki défia le garçon du regard.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien Koharu, rien, dit Amai pour calmer la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Et si on se concentrait sur la nourriture ? Yui va réveillée Yuna, Saki va laver les fruits, Kokona peut venir m'aider pour le gâteau et toi Riku...

\- Pas la peine, je m'en vais : Je ne supporte plus de **les** voir, l'interrompit ce dernier en se levant, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle.

\- Riku non ! Cria-t-elle mais trop tard, il était déjà partie.

Un petit silence gênant s'installa, avant que Mei n'enlève son tablier et dit :

\- J'y vais, Koharu prends ma place. Riku peut être un crétin parfois, mais moi il va m'écouter. Amai, est-ce que je peux...

\- Vas-y. Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, te parler lui fera du bien.

Elle sortit rapidement à la recherche du fuyard et laisse Koharu continuer de faire des minis-poulpes.

\- C'est gentil à toi Amai d'avoir voulu détendre l'atmosphère, dit Kokona en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Tu exagère, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Tout le mérite revient à Mei. Mais tu sais, Riku est quelqu'un de gentil, c'est juste que...

\- Je sais. Mais il faut qu'il se mette dans la tête qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi : Je suis lesbienne, j'aime Saki et même si je serai encore célibataire et hétéro je ne sortirais pas avec lui. Son comportement est en train e pourrir l'ambiance du club. Sora aussi était amoureux de Saki, et il l'a très bien prit !

Elle s'abstint de dire à son amie qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme sangloter silencieusement dans la salle du club de théâtre i peine une heure.

\- On devrait peut-être parler d'autres choses non ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Saki demain ? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

La fille lui sourit malicieusement.

\- C'est un secret !

\- Tu peux me le dire, je ne le répéterais pas...

\- Oui, mais si Saki te demande tu seras incapable de lui dire non.

 _Je ne suis pas SI manipulable._

\- Ne le prends pas mal Amai, mais tu donnerais n'importe quoi aux autres pour leur faire plaisir.

 _C'est officiel, Kokona Haruka est télépathe._

\- Mais, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu offres à Osoro ?

\- Hum... En faites je ne lui ait encore rien acheter.

Son amie l'a regarda, surprise.

\- Mais la fête est demain ! Et tu es obliger de lui donner quelque chose, sinon tu auras Megami sur le dos et c'est la dernière chose que je te souhaite.

\- Je sais bien, seulement je n'arrive pas à lui trouver quelque chose qui lui fera vraiment plaisir.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant. Le lendemain du tirage au sort, elle avait écumée les boutiques pour trouver le cadeau idéale pour sa partenaire, mais rien ne convenait. Après la réunion, elle allait retourner au centre commercial pour continuer ses recherches.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'embêter pour elle Amai ! Tu devrais faire comme Musume : Acheter le premier objet que tu trouves qui aura vaguement l'air de lui plaire, et l'affaire est réglée ! Parce qu'à mon avis, c'est ce qu'Osoro a fait avec toi.

Amai ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle connaissait l'avis de plus de la moitié des étudiants sur Osoro, ils l'a craignaient mais n'hésitaient pas à se moquer d'elle et des autres délinquants quand elle n'était pas là. Mais si ils avaient appris à la connaître, ils sauraient à quelle point elle pouvait être sympathique. Sarcastique, un peu rude et sèche, mais sympathique. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas lui choisir un cadeau au hasard. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'obstinait à vouloir lui trouver la perle rare, pour rendre hommage à cette amitié étrange qu'elle entretenait et que beaucoup d'élèves ne cautionnerait pas.

Mais la question se posait : Que pouvait-elle donc d'offrir de si inoubliable à Osoro Shidesu ?

RHRHRHRHRHRH

\- Riku ! Riku viens ici !

Riku Soma se retourna en voyant son amie Mei Mio lui courir après.

\- Tu devrais être avec les autres, dit-il avec indifférence.

\- Toi aussi. Tu fais partie du club ! Un jour, tu auras des problèmes avec Amai à force de manquer toutes les réunions et de te disputer avec Saki.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pitié Mei ! On parle d'Amai là ! Elle serait incapable de faire mal à une mouche.

\- Ne l'a sous-estime pas, elle ne pourra pas toujours te protéger. Un jour, elle sera forcée de te virer du club à cause de ton comportement. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Devant son absence de réaction, elle rajouta :

\- J'men doutais. Je te raccompagne ?

\- Et le buffet pour la fête ?

\- Notre chef présidente m'a laissée partir.

Les deux amies sortirent donc de l'école et se dirigeaient vers leur maisons, situées dans le même quartier. La nuit avait déjà commencée à tomber et les rues étaient bondées, remplies par des habitants sortant de leurs lieux de travail et rentrant chez eux, de parents achetant les cadeaux de Noël un peu en retard (On était quand même le 21), de passants venues admirer les décorations lumineuses sur les maisons et les boutiques et d'enfants pépiant de bonheur devant les vitrines des magasins de jouet. La température froide et la petite couche de neige sur le sol donnaient au décor un paysage typique des fêtes de fin d'années, réchauffant un peu le cœur meurtris de Riku.

\- J'adore l'hiver, murmura-t-il.

\- L'été est bien mieux, mais c'est vrai que l'hiver a certains charmes, reconnut Mei. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, slalomant entre les nombreux passants en parlant de tout et de rien, se lançant des petites piques comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille lui dit :

\- Tu sais... Je me disais que tu devrais essayer d'être un peu plus sympa avec Saki et Kokona.

Il arrêta aussitôt de sourire et se renfrogna.

\- Non.

\- Riku... Avant toute cette histoire, tu les adorais ! Mais depuis qu'elles sortent ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas rester ensemble dans la même pièce sans vous mettre à vous criez généralement tu provoque la dispute.

\- Quoi ?! Dit tout de suite que c'est moi le méchant, ça sera plus clair !

\- J'ai dit généralement, c'est parfois Saki qui la provoque ! Et c'est en train de pourrir l'ambiance du club.

Il ne répondit rien et elle ajouta.

\- Et... Il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Quoi encore, tu vas m'accuser d'avoir essayé de forcer Kokona à redevenir hétéro ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Reste sérieux cinq minutes, ce que je veux te dire est vraiment important. Je voudrais qu'on parle de ton comportement envers...

\- Envers qui ? Dit-le, je vais pas te mordre !

\- Envers les personnes homosexuels.

Si Riku avait l'air légèrement énervé il y a quelques minutes, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Mais il tenta de se retenir le plus possible.

\- Mei... Murmura-t-il, l'air menaçant.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. Je sais Riku que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment l'homosexualité et la bisexualité -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça fait des années que je suis au courant- mais tu n'as jamais insulté ces personnes et tu restais poli avec elles, alors que d'autres auraient sombré dans la violence. D'après ce que je sais, ça s'appelle de l'homophobie passif : Tu es assez dégoûter quand tu vois des homosexuels mais tu préfères les éviter au lieu de les insulter. Et franchement, ça ne m'a jamais déranger et je respectais ton avis. Mais depuis toute cette histoire avec Kokona, ton comportement commence à changer... Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir terrifiant, l'a mettant au défi de continuer son petit discours mais elle ne se dégonfla pas.

\- Sincèrement, tu es en train de devenir beaucoup plus violent ! Tu insultes Saki dès qu'elle et sa petite-amie s'embrassent, tu t'acharnes à laisser des sous-entendu insultants sur les couples gays ou lesbiens à chaque fois qu'on en parle, tu désapprouve l'autorité de la présidente du conseil des élèves parce que tu es persuadé qu'elle est bi et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne parles plus à Haruto parce que vous êtes disputés ! Dit plutôt que c'est parce que tu as remarqué qu'il regardait Hayato de la même manière que tu regardais Kokona quand elle était encore célibataire !

\- Merde Mei ! Explosa-t-il en s'arrêtant brutalement, tu vas pas me dire que tu cautionnes ça ! Ce qu'ils font, tous, n'est pas normal !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu supportait ça avant, alors pourquoi maintenant ça te choque ? Je sais que tu as été élevé dans une famille assez stricte et qui n'a pas l'air archi-tolérante mais de là à virer en homophobe aussi violent en quelques semaines c'est à se poser des questions !

\- Ne mêle pas mes parents à ça, ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Tu sais très bien que j'aimais Kokona plus que tout : elle a été là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide et moi je l'ai aidé avec ses dettes. Et elle, elle m'a abandonnée pour... Pour une vague copie de chanteuse ! Et pour toutes ces personnes homosexuels, combien de personnes comme moi qui ont souffert ?!

\- Mais ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

Ne l'écoutant pas, il ajouta :

\- Je trouve que ce n'est pas normale. Si Dieu à créer deux sexes sur Terre, il y a bien une raison non ? Même les animaux ne se comportent pas comme ça ! Les personnes bisexuelles sont parfois des personnes hésitant simplement entre l'hétérosexualité et l'homosexualité -Oh si Mei, je sais de quoi je parle- et je trouve ça d'une débilité sans nom. Je ne prétends pas qu'on devrait chasser ces personnes mais juste qu'elles ne devraient pas s'afficher dans la rue en train de faire leurs actes contre-na...

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. La main de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu s'abattit violemment sur sa joue droite, avec une telle violence qu'il tomba dans la neige. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard furieux et au bord des larmes de son amie. Ou plutôt ex-amie, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Non mais tu t'entends parler ?! J'ai jamais, au grand jamais, entendue quelque chose de plus insultant ! Au lieu de me sortir tes discours moralisateurs à deux yens, tu ne veux pas tout simplement avoué que derrière ta pseudo homophobie se cache juste l'humiliation de t'être fait rejeter par la fille de tes rêves ? Qu'à chaque fois que tu vois deux nanas qui s'embrassent ou deux mecs qui se tiennent la main, ça te rappelle ton échec ? Mais grandis un peu Riku ! Ça arrive à tous le monde de se prendre un râteau, mais beaucoup moins de gens réagissent comme tu es en train de le faire. Et si tu t'obstines à progresser dans cette voie, si tu t'obstines à continuer tes insultes homophobes... Je peux te promettre que tu auras toute l'école sur le dos. Et que tu seras seul.

Elle se dirigea vers sa maison, se retourna vers lui une dernière fois et avant de rentrer lui dit :

\- En attendant, ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Et elle laissa le jeune homme seul et perdu, observé par quelques passants curieux.

STSTSTSTSTSTST

\- Bon... Ça n'a pas marché cette fois mais nous réessayerons une prochaine fois d'accord ? Dit Oka Ruto alors que leur tentative d'invocation avait encore échouée.

Les autres membres du club occulte hochèrent la tête avant d'enlever leurs capes. La présidente soupira avant de se rapprocher de Shin, son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais finir par croire qu'on y arrivera jamais, grogna ce dernier alors qu'il rangeait sa cape.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Le problème, c'est qu'on s'y prend de la mauvaise manière.

Elle soupira.

\- Au moins, ajouta-t-elle, quand Ayano était encore dans le club on progressait bien plus vite ! Nous étions à deux doigts de réussir à invoquer un démon...

\- Je dois vraiment te rappeler qu'elle a surtout voulue te tuer ?

\- Et on en a déjà parlés, tu n'as aucune preuve que c'était elle.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle et Oka l'a ferma à clé avant de se tourner vers son ami et de lui demander :

\- On rentre ensemble ?

\- Pas ce soir désolé. Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un à la bibliothèque, pour un devoir.

\- Cette personne... C'est qui je pense ?

Shin leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant.

\- Oui, c'est _lui_! Et ne rigole pas comme ça !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je trouve ça très mignon moi !

\- Oka ! J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une ado pré-pubère qui vit son premier amour là !

\- Dit celui qui rougit comme une tomate depuis une minute. Plus sérieusement... Tu comptes profiter de la fête de demain pour te « déclarer » ?

Il y avait pensé, c'est vrai. Par un énorme coup de chance (ou une farce cruelle du destin, choisissez l'option que vous préférer) son partenaire était justement Taro, l'étudiant sur qui il avait flashé il y a trois semaines. Mais si Oka avait eu le courage de se déclarer, ce n'était pas son cas : à chaque fois que l'idée le parcourait, il pensait immédiatement aux possibles scénarios qui arriveraient si il avouait ses sentiments. Et ils n'étaient pas vraiment positif.

\- Tu devrais lui dire. Trois semaines... Même moi j'ai été moins longue !

\- Mais il t'a rejeté.

\- Et je m'en suis remise. Tu ne vas pas continuer à cacher tout ça pour toi ! Déjà que j'ai du passer des heures à te supplier pour que tu me dises de qui tu étais amoureux...

\- Et si tu savais à quelle point je regrette de te l'avoir dit...

\- Si tu n'avoues pas ce que tu ressens à Taro, il va sortir avec d'autres filles et te briser le cœur !

\- Pourrait-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de me comparer à une gamine qui croit encore au prince charmant ! Si il ne veut pas de moi, je m'en remettrais !

\- Vraiment ?

Le regard que lui lança la jeune fille le désarma et il avoua, vaincu :

\- Bon... Peut-être pas tant que ça.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois lui dire.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir avant de relever la tête, un sourire tout sauf innocent aux lèvres.

\- Je peux te proposer un marché ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Je te laisse ma place de président du club Occulte pendant une semaine : Tu pourras étudier tous les documents que tu veux et utiliser toutes les méthodes d'invocation que tu souhaites (Tant qu'elles ne mettent pas en danger un membre.)

Dès qu'elle avait prononcée cette phrase, elle sût qu'elle avait appâtée Shin. Être temporairement le président du club était l'un de ses rêves les plus fou.

\- Mais à une condition !

\- Qui est...?

\- Tu te déclares à Taro demain soir pendant la fête.

Il l'a regarda, perplexe.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu me laisses ta place temporairement pour une histoire de cœur ?

\- Te connaissant, c'est un peu plus sérieux. Alors, tu accepte ?

Il hésita quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête avant de finalement céder.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Ravie, la jeune lycéenne le salua une dernière fois avant de quitter l'école tandis que son acolyte se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

\- Ah, Shin ! Dit Taro en l'apercevant, tu es là !

\- Désolé, je viens de sortir du club.

Il scruta les alentours.

\- Ta... sœur n'est pas là ?

 _D'habitude, elle nous colle aux baskets à chacune de nos séances de travail._

\- Non, pas ce soir et honnêtement ça m'arrange ! Hanako à un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Et entre-nous... Je l'adore mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante !

 _Tu le remarques seulement maintenant ?_

\- Beaucoup de petites sœurs sont comme ça. On s'y met ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent au fond de la salle et continuèrent leur exposé. Au bout d'un moment, Taro lui demanda.

\- Dit Shin... Ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé d'être avec moi pour la fête ?

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une telle question, il répondit.

\- Heu... Non, pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je ne te connaissait pas beaucoup alors ce n'était pas un problème. Pourquoi, ça t'a dérangé toi ?

\- Non, Non ! C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment mais tu m'avais l'air quelqu'un de sympa. C'est juste que lors du tirage au sort, quand tu as su que tu étais avec moi tu as eu l'air... Surpris.

 _Bien sûr que j'étais surpris ! Je venais d'avouer à Oka que j'étais amoureux de toi et j'ai cru qu'elle avait truqué le tirage pour qu'on soit ensemble !_

\- Non, c'est seulement que chaque année, j'étais toujours avec quelqu'un du club occulte. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ça change.

\- Oh... Tu aurais préféré être avec Oka ?

 _Je rêve ou c'est de la jalousie que je perçois ?! Non non, je dois me faire des idées._

\- Mais non ! Enfin... Oka est juste une amie ! Elle me voit un peu comme son frère alors qu'on sorte ensemble... Je verrai ça comme de l'inceste ! Et pourquoi tu me dit ça ?!

Taro le regarda, légèrement surpris... avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu as raison, c'est débile ce que je viens de te dire. C'est juste que contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans cette école. Alors quand on s'est retrouvés ensemble pour la fête et pour faire cette exposé, j'ai vu ça comme une chance pour qu'on puisse sympathiser. Mais j'ai tendance à être un peu paranoïaque depuis ce qu'il s'est passée ces dernières semaines (une ombre passa sur son visage). Tu m'en veux pas ?

Passé la surprise face à de telles paroles, Shin sourit légèrement.

\- Non. Et... j'adorais être ton ami Taro.

 _Et peut-être un peu plus._

 _SKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

\- Alors Sora, on rêvasse ? Chuchota Kizana Sunobu au creux de l'oreille de Sora Sosuke, le faisant violemment sursauter.

\- AAHH ! Mais fait pas ça Kizana, tu m'as fait peur !

Celle-ci éclata de rire, un rire méprisant qui faisait frémir les plus jeunes et exaspérait Sora.

\- Pauvre, pauvre petit Sora... tu n'est pas concentré parce que tu penses à ta chère Saki ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis juste fatigué.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne regrettes pas du tout que la fille que tu aimais soit lesbienne et sorte avec ma cousine ? Quoique, tu as quand même une réaction plus mature que Riku : Il va se mettre toute l'école à dos si il continue de se plaindre.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire, les incessantes plaintes de son ami et son altitude envers les autres exaspéraient tout le monde et même lui refusait de lui expliquer pourquoi.

\- De toute façon, moi aussi je suis fatiguée, déclara l'étudiante en baillant. La réunion du club de théâtre est terminée ! Ajouta-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un geste théâtrale. Sora, je te laisse le soin de ranger la salle.

Puis, elle attrapa son sac et le laissa seul. Le jeune homme soupira et commença à nettoyer.

Kizana le rendait fou.

Cette fille était une plaie. Elle se prenait pour la reine de l'école, se donnait des grands airs et traitait ceux qui ne la respectait pas comme des moins-que-rien. Depuis qu'il était inscrit au club, elle le laissait faire toute les corvées.

Pourtant... pourtant il aurait eu beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il ne parvenait pas à complètement la détester. Elle avait un charisme, une prestance, qui le déstabilisait à chacune de ses représentations. Et sous chacune de ses piques et autres coups bas... Bon, peut-être qu'il avait un sérieux problème mais il avait l'impression d'y distinguer une forme étrange d'affection.

Mais bon, peut-être que c'était juste lui qui avait un problème. Ou qu'il se berçait de douloureuses illusions.

En rangeant ses affaires, sa main toucha un petit cadeau, caché au fond de son sac. Kizana était justement la personne à qui il devait offrir un cadeau demain. Avait-il fait une erreur en prévoyant de lui offrir ça ?

 _Non. Je dois avoir confiance en moi, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira._

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les casiers pour reprendre ses chaussures, mais il s'arrêta à côté d'une salle vide quand il entendit :

\- Ce n'était pas les mêmes prix hier !

C'était la voix de Kizana.

\- Mon père à rajouter 500 000 yens quand il a vu que vous n'aviez pas toute la somme demandé, dit une nouvelle voix, plus féminine.

Parce que tu avais ré-augmenter les prix ! Comment veux-tu que je paye cette putain de dette si elle ne cesse de croître ?!

\- Ma pauvre Kizana... Ce sont les lois du marché.

500 000 yens ?! Des dettes ?!

 _Mais dans quelle pétrin s'est-elle encore fourrée ?!_

\- Lois du marché ou pas, il faudrait que quelqu'un explique à toi et à ton _chère_ paternel que ma famille n'est pas richissime !

\- Nous ne t'avons forcer en rien, c'est toi qui t'es mis en tête de payer la dette de ton oncle.

\- Vous l'exploitiez ! Ton père s'est pertinemment qu'il n'aura JAMAIS l'argent pour payer ! Il le sait et il l'exploite jusqu'à l'os ! Mais je suppose que ça doit être de famille, hein Musume ?

Pour Sora, la situation était plus claire. Le père de Musume était ultra-riche et dirigeait une agence de prêt plutôt populaire dans la région. Mais Kizana avait à peine 18 ans ! C'était trop jeune pour payer des dettes !

\- Je me fiche de savoir si il l'exploitait ou pas. Tant qu'il gagne de l'argent, tout va bien.

\- Sale petite...

\- Mais, cette situation commence légèrement à l'exaspérer. Et il m'a demandé de te dire que si tu n'avais pas _toute la somme_ d'ici demain soir...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il rajoutera le double de tout l'argent que ton cher tonton lui doit.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour : Kizana Sunobu observait Musume, le visage décomposé et l'air inquiète.

\- Il n'oserai pas.

\- On parie ? Je peux l'appeler et lui dire que finalement, personne ne peux payer...

\- NON !

Le cri que venait de pousser la jeune fille fit sourire la blonde et horrifiait Sora.

\- Je veux dire... Ne le fait pas d'accord ? J'aurais toute l'argent demain soir et il pourras laisser ma famille tranquille. Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu. Demain soir, tu m'amènes les 20 000 000 de yens.

Elles se serrèrent la main de mauvaise volonté et le jeune homme se planqua dans une autre salle pour éviter de se faire voir. Sitôt qu'elles furent parties, il dû s'asseoir une minute pour digérer toute les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

20 000 000 yens. Jamais Kizana n'aurait une telle somme d'argent. Aucun adolescent de cette école ne pouvait trouver une telle somme d'argent en aussi peu de temps ! Mais que se passerait-il si elle ne leur donnait pas ? Si elle ne pouvait pas payer maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais payer le double de cette dette.

Il devait l'aider, ça il en était sûr. Mais comment ? Comment trouver une telle somme d'argent en moins de 24h pour aider une fille qui détestait demander de l'aide ?

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant une Kizana furieuse et se retenant visiblement de pleurer.

\- Je savais bien que quelqu'un nous écoutais.

Pétrifié, le jeune homme chercha une excuse solide pour expliquer sa présence ici, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Je... Je suis désolé ! Je te jure, j'avais pas l'intention de t'espionner mais... Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Musume alors...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

\- Tout.

Il crut sincèrement qu'elle allait lui en coller une, mais elle se contenta de donner un grand coup de pied dans la poubelle en jurant.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu te retrouve à payer les dettes de ta famille ?

\- Ah tu peux rêver ! Ça ne te concerne pas !

\- Et si je vais voir la police en disant qu'une mineure est forcé à payer des dettes qui ne l'a concerne en rien, ça ne sera toujours pas mes affaires ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, mais il devait bien trouver un moyen pour qu'elle lui explique toute l'histoire. Et pour preuve que ça marche, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Il y a un an... Commença-t-elle, ma tante est morte d'une tumeur au cerveau. Ça a dévasté toute la famille, en particulier ma mère qui était sa sœur jumelle et très proche d'elle. Mais celui qui l'a le plus mal vécu, c'est mon oncle. Je savais qu'il avait dépensé des fortunes colossales pour sauver sa femme -Et c'était une très belle preuve d'amour, croit-moi- mais à sa mort, il n'avait presque plus d'argent et le peu qu'il lui restait allait dans les frais de scolarité de Kokona. Aux réunions de familles, il ne se plaignait jamais de ses gros problèmes d'argent alors personne n'a remarqué qu'il avait de plus gros problèmes...

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi finir. Il y a un mois, je rentrais chez moi après une soirée chez une amie et j'ai du prendre un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi. Je suis passée dans une rue à très mauvaise réputation, le quartier où se retrouvait les v(i)oleurs, les dealers et les prostitués. Je ne me suis pas fait agressée mais... J'ai vue Kokona. En train de justement, se prostituer.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu as voulue savoir, tu me laisse terminer ! Quand je l'ai reconnue, elle m'a vue aussi et elle a cherché à s'enfuir mais je l'ai rattrapée et forcer à m'expliquer ce qu'elle foutait ici. C'est là qu'elle m'a racontée toute l'histoire : Son père, manquant d'argent, avait fait la cruelle erreur de faire un près au père de Musume. Depuis 6 mois, ce dernier exhortait toujours plus d'argent à son père, augmentant encore et toujours la dette. Pour supporter la pression, il avait sombré dans l'alcool. Ne sachant pas comment l'aider, elle avait cherché des moyens faciles de gagner de l'argent... Et s'était retrouvée à devoir se prostituer. Quand elle a eu finie de me raconter, je lui ai ordonnée de rentrer chez elle et de ne plus jamais se prostituer si elle ne voulait pas que je raconte tout à mes parents et à son père.

\- … Et toi, tu t'est retrouvée à devoir payer la dette à leur place.

Kizana, ne tenant plus, fondit en larmes.

\- Tu aurais voulue que je fasse quoi putain ?! Que je laisse ma cousine vendre son corps pour gagner du fric ?! Qu'elle ne puisse plus aller à l'école parce que personne n'aurait eu les moyens de payer les frais ?! C'est ça que tu aurais voulue que je fasse Sora ?!

Sora, surpris, tenta de réconforter la jeune fille en pleine crise de larmes.

\- Mais... Mais non ! J'ai jamais voulu que tu abandonnes Kokona ! Ce que je te dit, c'est que tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver la somme demandé avant demain soir.

\- Je sais bien. J'ai seulement 15 000 yens et ça ne conviendra jamais à cette garce de Musume. Mais je... Bordel, je sais pas quoi faire !

Les deux étudiants se turent, cherchant une solution à ce problème. Jusqu'à ce que Sora déclare :

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Je suis vachement plus rassurée. C'est sûr que ton aide nous sera précieuse, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

\- Non sincèrement, je vais t'aider avec ton histoire de dette.

Il rajouta :

\- Je sais pas encore comment, mais je vais t'aider.

ABABABABABAB

Assise sur le bord de la fontaine, Ayano Aishi attendait patiemment que Taro, son Senpai, sorte de l'école pour le suivre jusqu'à chez lui comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs mois. Car après tout, quelqu'un devait s'assurer de sa sécurité, non ?

Mais ce soir, il prenait plus de temps que d'habitude pour sortir. Étrange. Il n'était pourtant dans aucun club non ? Ou alors, peut-être travaillait-il encore avec ce Shin pour un exposé, comme c'était le cas depuis une semaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu.

Elle pouvait profiter de ces quelques minutes pour réfléchir au cas de ce fameux Shin. Elle ne c'était au début pas inquiéter de lui, pensant (Comme la majorité des élèves) qu'il était en couple avec Oka. Si il était casé, il pouvait s'approcher de Senpai en toute sécurité. Mais depuis que Saki et Kokona, que tout le monde croyait hétéro, s'étaient mise en couple, elle s'était posée des questions sur la « relation » que les deux membres du club occulte entretenaient. Et malheureusement, elle avait appris ce matin, en écoutant secrètement une conversation d'Oka et de Midori, que la présidente du club occulte était déjà en couple et que Shin « craquait » pour quelqu'un.

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Après tout, rien indiquait qu'il soit amoureux de Taro.

 _Avec ta malchance légendaire, comment peux-tu croire ça Ayano ?_

Et elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle avait déjà envoyée Osana dans le coma et elle venait à peine d'en ressortir, et Amai se serait brisée la nuque si Osoro ne l'avait pas rattrapée le jour où elle l'avait poussée du toit. Depuis, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas tuer ses rivales, usant toujours de méthodes plus passives.

\- Ayano ? Tu es encore là ?

Sortant de ses rêveries, la jeune Aishi releva la tête et aperçut Budo Masuta, devant les portes menant au couloir.

\- Budo, le salua-t-elle.

\- La nuit est déjà tombée, tu devrais rentrer.

\- À vrai dire, j'attendais quelqu'un.

\- Eh bien cette personne a du te faire faux bond car je suis le dernier encore présent dans l'école... Enfin, avec toi.

Plus personne dans l'école ?

 _Ça m'apprendra à rêvasser, je n'ai même pas remarquée que Senpai était partie !_

\- Oh... Je vais rentrer toute seule alors, dit-elle en ramassant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais Budo n'en n'avait pas finie avec elle et la retint par le bras.

\- Attends ! Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux !

\- C'est très gentil mais ça ira, je n'habite pas loin.

\- Mais il fait déjà nuit noir, et ça ne serait pas prudent de rentrer alors que tu pourrais avoir un accident ou te faire agresser.

 _Il n'insinuerais pas que je ne sais pas me défendre quand même ? Enfin, il ne me lâcheras jamais de toute façon alors..._

\- C'est bon, mais juste pour ce soir...

\- Super ! Viens !

Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur de l'école. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Ayano, située à 5 min de l'établissement.

\- Tu n'as pas froid avec seulement ton uniforme sur le dos ? Remarqua-t-elle en le voyant légèrement grelotter.

\- Ha Ha ! Non ça va, il ne fait pas si froid que ça.

Pas convaincu, la jeune fille se stoppa net devant lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, surprenant le jeune homme.

\- Menteur, tu es gelé. La preuve, tu es tout rouge au niveau des joues.

\- Hum... Oui bon, j'ai un peu froid. Mais j'habite juste à côté, c'est pas si grave.

Ils continuèrent leur route avant d'arriver devant chez Ayano.

\- C'est là, indiqua-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, on se voit demain d'a...

\- Attends !

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?!_

\- Je me demandais... Est-ce que demain, tu vas à la fête toute seule ?

 _Dite-moi que c'est pas ce que je pense._

Oui, j'y vais seule. Pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

\- Eh bien... Je devais y aller avec Mina mais elle ne pourra finalement pas venir. Donc je me suis dit que peut-être, si tu étais d'accord... On pourrait y aller tous les deux ?

 _Si, c'est bien ce que je pense._

\- Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé ! Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Non, c'est juste que...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Elle connaissait à peine Budo, ça aurait été tellement simple de l'envoyer sur les roses ! Elle était Ayano Aishi, elle ne devait se concentrer que pour son vrai Senpai !

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire non ? Pourquoi, au fin fond d'elle-même avait-elle envie d'aller avec lui à cette stupide fête ?

\- J'ai juste besoin d'y réfléchir un peu, avoua-t-elle. Ça ne dérange pas d'attendre demain matin pour avoir ma réponse ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Prends toute la nuit pour réfléchir si tu veux. À demain alors ?

\- Oui... à demain.

Le jeune lycéen partit en souriant et Ayano rentra chez elle.

La nuit porte conseil, parait-il. Eh bien, elle espérait que la nuit l'aidera à se sortir Budo Masuta de la tête.

* * *

Voilà ! La partie deux se concentrera sur la fête et sortira demain soir (Si j'ai le temps de la poster)

J'espère que ça vous a plût et si oui, vous pouvez laissez une petite review.

À bientôt et Joyeux Noël !

MadyLuna


	2. Chapter 2

Salut mes petits pandas ! Ça va ?

Le chapitre a pris un peu de retard à cause de la correction mais je vous l'offre tout de suite !

 **Disclamer :** Yandere Simulator n'est pas à moi. Je ne touche aucun centime en écrivant ce texte.

* * *

C'était définitivement la pire idée qu'elle ai jamais eu.

Normalement, les Yandere ne changeaient pas de Senpai en cours de route. Normalement, les Yandere ne trahissaient pas leur Senpai en se rendant à une fête avec un autre garçon.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici avec Budo ?!

\- Ils se sont surpassés depuis l'année dernière ! Remarqua ce dernier en souriant alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le gymnase.

Au vus des décorations, nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était Saiko Corp qui avait payé. Le sol avait été recouvert d'un tapis blanc et pailleté, des petits cristaux étaient accrochés aux murs et au plafond et de la fausse neige était disséminée un peu partout. Rajoutez à cela la musique et le sapin trônant au milieu de la salle et l'ambiance était magique.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... oui. Je ne sort pas souvent.

\- C'est pas grave ! Tu verras, ça va être génial !

Ayano allait répliquer, mais elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

\- Tu m'excuses une seconde ? J'ai un message de... ma mère.

Elle s'éloigna de Budo et alluma son téléphone. Ce n'était évidemment pas sa mère qui venait de lui envoyer un SMS, mais Info-Chan.

 **Tu t'amuses bien on dirait.**

Elle ne s'étonna même pas que sa _collaboratrice_ (Que ça lui faisait mal de dire ce mot...) soit au courant qu'elle se rende à la fête. Venant d'elle, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

 **Très drôle. Je ne suis pas venue à cette fête pour « m'amuser ». Je suis venue pour avouer mes sentiments à Taro. Et tu m'aurais facilité la tâche en truquant le tirage pour que je puisse être avec lui !**

 **Je ne suis pas infaillible. Je n'ai pas réussi à truquer le tirage, ça ne change rien non ? Et puis, ça n'a pas dû être trop dur de trouver un cadeau à Midori.**

Elle pourrait presque l'entendre ricaner derrière son écran.

 **Tu ne m'envoies pas de messages par pure politesse n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Info-Chan ?**

 **Tu n'as pas éliminé tous tes rivaux.**

Ayano fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait certes pas tuer ses rivales, mais aucune n'avait pu confesser leur amour à Taro !

 **Bien sûr que si. Je me suis occupée de Megami et c'était la dernière.**

 **La dernière rivale féminine. Mais tu as un nouveau rival, un homme cette fois, qui veut déclarer ses sentiments à ton cher Senpai ce soir.**

Elle avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

 **Qui est cet étudiant ?**

 **Shin Higaku.**

Évidemment. Évidemment, Il fallait que ce soit lui. Elle le savait, elle le savait qu'elle aurait dû l'éliminer avant ! Mais avec ce crétin de Budo toujours avec elle, impossible de se concentrer !

Son portable vibra à nouveau, signe que Info-Chan lui avait envoyé un dernier SMS.

 **Tu n'as que 4h pour le tuer, ce qui est trop court pour avoir recourt à une de tes méthodes d'élimination « passives ». Tu vas devoir te salir les mains si tu veux définitivement le cœur de Taro. Bonne soirée.**

C'est ça. « Bonne soirée, débrouille-toi pour tuer quelqu'un toute seule sans que ton cavalier un poil collant et Taro ne le remarquent ! ». C'était une alliée en carton qu'elle avait.

Ayano scruta la salle. La salle commençait doucement à se remplir, Budo discutait avec des membres du club d'arts martiaux mais Taro et Shin n'était pas encore arrivés. Elle allait devoir attendre qu'il arrive pour se débarrasser de lui.

Décidément, cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

\- Regardez-moi ça ! Pépia Saki en entrant dans le gymnase. Ces décorations, cette ambiance, cette musique ! Cette soirée va être merveilleuse ! Oh qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser !

\- On sent _à peine_ que c'est la première fois que tu viens à une fête toi, rétorqua Yui, agacée.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et attrapa le bras de Kokona pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

\- Kokona vas passer une superbe soirée, dit Koharu.

\- Elle ne pourra plus marcher pendant 24h, renchérit Yuna.

\- Je la plaindrais presque, termina Yui.

Amai, elle, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mei qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées et sourit à son amie.

\- Oui, ça va ! Je me demandais juste...

\- Si Riku viendrait ?

Elle hocha la tête, son sourire prenant une allure plus triste.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas du m'énerver autant hier soir.

\- Ne dit pas ça, tu as bien fait ! Il était temps que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité sur ses actes.

\- Si ça avait été moi, ajouta la rousse, il ne se serait pas pris qu'une simple claque, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mei éclata de rire alors que les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement Yui ? Sérieusement ? Lança la blonde.

\- Tu me connais bien...

\- En parlant de personnes insupportables, regardez qui vient d'arriver !

Les cinq filles tournèrent la tête dans la direction que leur pointait Yuna et aperçurent Osoro et l'une de ses comparses, qui venaient visiblement d'entrer. En les voyant, les deux filles lancèrent un regard moqueur à ses quatre amies mais la chef des délinquants lui sourit discrètement et lui fit un clin d'œil. Un petit air ravi au visage (pas énorme non plus, ses amies se poseraient des questions), Amai lui rendit son clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ? Se plaignit Mei.

\- C'est Osoro ma partenaire pour la fête, dit la jeune cuisinière.

\- Oh ma pauvre ! T'es très mal tombée !

\- Pas tant que ça...

\- PAS TANT QUE ÇA ?! Amai, on parle d'Osoro là ! La chef des délinquants ! Celle qui à démoli le visage de Kizana parce qu'elle lui avait demandé si elle était un mec ! Celle qui passe son temps à se moquer de nous ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'apprécies !

 _Si je réponds oui, tu me mets aussi une claque ?_

\- On ne vas pas se disputer à cause de cette fille maintenant ! Dit-elle pour calmer Mei. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas profiter un peu de la fête ?

Et fort heureusement pour elle, ses amies furent d'accord. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, elle sentit quelqu'un la frôler et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- On se retrouve dehors dans 30min.

Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Et c'est avec un petit sourire et les joues roses qu'elle répondit à Osoro :

\- D'accord. J'espère que ton cadeau surpassera le mien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

\- Allez grand frère ! Viens avec moi !

Taro leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa petite sœur Hanako le regardait d'un air suppliant. Ils n'étaient arrivés à la fête que depuis 10 min et elle ne le lâchait pas, souhaitant a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t que son « frère adoré » la suive sous le cerisier, derrière l'école.

En d'autre circonstances, il aurait dit oui. Mais ce soir était l'une des rares soirées où il pouvait s'amuser, discuter avec les autres étudiants et parler avec Shin. D'ailleurs, il était où celui-là ? Il avait beau scruter la foule d'élèves, impossible de le voir.

\- Grand frère... C'est très important ce que je veux te dire ! Vieens... Rajouta-t-elle en le tirant par la manche vers la sortie, mais le jeune garçon l'a repoussa doucement.

\- Hana, ce soir je voudrais en profiter pour rester avec d'autres étudiants alors tu pourrais peut-être aller avec tes...amies d'accord ? On parlera plus tard, je te le promets.

Bien évidemment, son adorée petite sœur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se mit à pester encore plus fort.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire des amis, tu m'as moi et Osana et c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Maintenant viens !

\- Hana...

\- Mais alleeeez !

 _Elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde ?!_

Il avait beau savoir que sa sœur était _un brin_ possessive, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler des longs mois qu'il lui avait fallu pour lui faire accepter Osana.

\- Hanako, dit-il d'un ton suppliant, s'il te plaît ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour si peu...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et elle cria presque d'une voix forte, annonciatrice de la crise qu'elle allait faire :

\- JE VEUX...

\- Quel bébé. On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Taro se retourna, surpris de savoir que quelqu'un avait _oser_ interrompre Hanako Yamada pendant l'une de ses célèbres crises de colère. Mais il se détendit aussitôt en reconnaissant la personne.

\- Shin ! Lança-t-il, ravi de constater la présence de son ami à cette fête.

\- Salut Taro, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'étais...

\- Encore en retard, j'ai un peu l'habitude maintenant ! Termina-t-il en riant.

Mais la jeune fille ne contait pas en rester là. Elle n'allait pas se laisser humilier par un parfait inconnu ! Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, furieuse.

\- T'es qui toi ?!

\- Shin Higaku. Tu sais, l'étudiant qui travaillait avec ton frère que tu collais tout les soirs, oh pardon, je voulais dire jours ?

\- Je m'en fiche. C'est MOI que grand frère accompagne, il va passer la soirée avec moi. Donc dégage, on voulait aller sous le cerisier.

La plus jeune eu un sourire plus méprisant que celui de Musume (Et pourtant, cette dernière s'y connaissait bien) en voyant le jeune homme pâlir.

\- Je ne crois pas que Taro souhaite passer la soirée avec toi, dit-il tout en essayant de garder contenance.

\- Tu es qui pour savoir ce qu'il veut ? Un gamin sans ami que mon trop gentil frère a pris en pitié, voilà ce que tu es. Ne me dit pas que tu croyais qu'il était sincèrement ton ami ?

\- Je...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais en tête pour ce soir, mais oublie tous tes projets avec Taro. Il restera avec moi pendant toute la soirée, parce que je suis son adorable petite sœur et qu'il ne voudrait surtout pas me faire de la peine en me laissant seule n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant fiche-nous la paix, mon frère et moi devons sortir.

Elle se tourna vers ce dernier, son sourire angélique qui réussissait toujours à le faire craquer sur le visage et lui prit la main.

\- Tu viens Grand...

BAM

Taro repoussa violemment la main de sa petite sœur et elle manqua de tomber par terre.

Hanako, Shin, _toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle_ n'y comprenaient rien. Pendant toute sa scolarité, pendant toute sa vie, Taro Yamada ne s'était jamais disputé avec sa sœur, n'avait jamais dit non à un de ses caprices et encore moins levé la main sur elle.

\- Grand... Grand frère ? Murmura celle-ci, n'y comprenant rien.

La situation était en train de lui échapper. Son frère ne se comportait _jamais_ comme ça ! Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit à ce garçon, si ?

\- Hanako, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu vas tout de suite cesser ton comportement d'idiote et ta crise de larmes insignifiante, puis tu vas t'excuser auprès de Shin pour tout ce que tu lui as dit. Ensuite, on oubliera cette histoire et tu me laisseras profiter de cette soirée comme _je_ l'entends, d'accord ?

Son ton était froid, comme si il demandait des excuses à une inconnue l'ayant bousculé et non à sa cadette. Mais il montrait aussi l'excès de rage que l'aîné tentait visiblement de contenir.

La bienséance aurait voulu qu'elle accepte de s'excuser et de les laisser enfin tranquille. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès de ce crétin !

\- Le crétin t'entends, grommela Shin.

\- Tu as tout intérêt à lui présenter des excuses si tu ne veux pas recevoir la claque de ta vie ! Explosa enfin Taro.

Devant l'aura malfaisante qu'il dégageait, elle ne put que se relever piteusement et grommeler de pitoyables excuses avant de s'enfuir vers les toilettes sous les petits rires moqueurs de ses camarades qui retournaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Taro ne s'en préoccupa pas et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Tout va bien ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle a juste beaucoup de mal avec les inconn...

\- Ça va, le coupa-t-il. Des insultes comme ça j'en ai l'habitude, ça ne me fait plus rien avec le temps.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autres, ils restèrent planter là, observant les autres élèves discuter ou se déhancher sur la piste. Shin ne cessait de se tourmenter à cause des paroles d'Hanako avant qu'une phrase de Taro ne le prenne de court.

\- Tu veux venir danser ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir (C'est pas tous les jours que votre crush vous invite à danser !), il hocha simplement la tête et suivit un Taro des plus enthousiastes l'emmener par la main sur la piste.

Et il ne put que remercier une quelconque divinité occulte que l'obscurité dans le gymnase empêche son ami de voir ses joues rosies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les jambes tremblantes, Kizana se dirigeait vers la salle de couture, l'argent au fond de sa poche. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que tout irait bien, que accepterait l'argent, qu'il les laisse enfin tranquilles. Elle supplierait sa fille, lui promettant tout et n'importe quoi pour protéger Kokona et son oncle. Et tant pis si sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans le couloir menant à son lieu de rendez-vous, elle entendit sa cousine s'exclamer :

\- Non ! Je... je ne peux pas accepter tout ça !

Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Musume, elle s'approcha mais s'arrêta net en entendant l'autre voix.

\- J'insiste Kokona. Te donner cette argent, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Sora. Sora. Non de dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?!

Non, sa présence n'était pas si invraisemblable. Hier, il lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'aiderait mais elle ne l'avait pas cru. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, comment aurait il pu trouver 5 000 yens en moins d'une heure ? Elle avait refusé de lui parler toute la journée, encore furieuse qu'il ai écouté sa conversation.

Aurait-elle du le prendre au sérieux ? Il avait l'air bien plus tenace qu'il en avait l'air. Bien décidée à lui demander des explications, elle déboula dans le couloir comme une furie et fonça sur lui.

\- TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- J'ai dit que j'allais vous aider alors je vous...

Mais Kizana ne le laissa pas finir, arrachant l'argent qu'il venait de donner à Kokona des mains de cette dernière et le lui jetant à la figure.

\- On a pas besoin de ton fric ! Hurla-t-elle. ON A PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE ! ALORS TU DÉGAGES !

\- Kizana ! Dit sa cousine.

Celle-ci la retint alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à gifler le jeune homme.

\- Écoute-moi, ajouta-elle. Je sais que ta fierté démesurée t'empêche d'accepter cette argent mais on doit réaliser quelque chose : on en a besoin. Les Ronshaku ne nous lâcheront jamais si nous ne leur donnons pas ce soir. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de refuser l'offre de Sora.

\- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?! Il n'avait pas à se mêler de nos affaires !

\- Bien sûr, mais je dois te rappeler que sans cet argent qu'il nous offre nous allons nous faire pomper jusqu'à l'os ?

\- Je... Je veux juste vous aider Kizana. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me rembourser après... Dit Sora.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est la moindre des choses !

\- Kokona, je t'assure que ça ne me fait rien, c'est pas grand-chose.

\- Si si, dès qu'on le pourra on te remboursera.

\- Mais non...

\- BON ! Vous avez gagné, j'accepte ton fric Sora ! Mais je te préviens, tu n'en parles à personne, tu ne me refait plus jamais ça et tu acceptes notre remboursement !

\- Je...

\- Pigé ?! Ajouta-elle, une aura menaçante flottant autour d'elle.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, un peu tremblant. C'est qu'elle pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait !

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là, Musume vas se poser des questions si elle te voit. Retourne faire la fête, on te rejoindra.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Tu veux aussi te la jouer chevalier protecteur de ses dames ? Non, alors tu pars.

Kokona l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras en un câlin un peu étouffant.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle, merci infiniment !

Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour retourner au gymnase.

\- Sora ! L'appela Kizana avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les escaliers.

\- Oui ?

\- ...Merci.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _20 min plus tard..._

À l'Akademi High School, tous les élèves étaient arrivés et l'heure de l'échange des cadeaux avait sonnée, causant des hurlements de joie pour certains à la vue de leurs présents... ou des cris d'horreur pour d'autres.

Une Saki ivre de joie serrait dans ses bras une Kokona tout sourire en voyant les billets pour le concert de son groupe préféré qu'elle lui avait offert.

Une Ayano ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face au pull vert que lui avait offert Midori.

Un Shin plus rouge que rouge demandait à Taro de le suivre dehors pour lui donné son cadeau.

Une Kizana râleuse cherchait Sora depuis 10 min pour le cadeau.

Et un Riku à l'écart, jetant des coups d'œils vers Mei à la dérobée sans oser s'approcher.

Et évidemment, aucune nouvelle d'Hanako depuis la dispute.

Mais tout cela n'était pas important pour Amai qui se dirigeait en souriant vers Osoro, son paquet à la main. Cette dernière était dos au mur qui entourait l'incinérateur, fumant une cigarette d'une main et tenant une boite de l'autre.

\- Salut ! Tu attends depuis longtemps ? La salua-t-elle

\- Salut. 5min, mais j'ai l'habitude des retards.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son cadeau, son doux sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

\- Je sais que c'est assez simple comme cadeau mais bon... Joyeux Noël !

La délinquante ouvrit le paquet et dévisagea son contenu, surprise.

\- Mon manteau noir ? Je croyais qu'il était fichu !

\- Je l'ai retrouvé hier, dans les coulisses de la salle de théâtre. Sora s'excuse, il l'avait trouvé dans la poubelle et voulait s'en servir pour créer des costumes.

Quand il y a quelques semaines elle lui avait sauvée la vie, elle s'était battue juste avant et son manteau avait été complètement déchirée et volée par des délinquants d'une autre école. Elle ne s'en était pas formalisée. Mais c'était un vrai bonheur de le revoir en aussi bon état.

\- J'ai passée la soirée à le recoudre alors j'espère vraiment qu'il te va ! Rajouta Amai.

\- Mer... merci, murmura-t-elle (Pas vraiment habituer à dire ce mot).

\- Tu me montres ton cadeau maintenant ?

L'autre lui tendit la boîte sans un mot et laissant sa camarade l'ouvrir. Et si la surprise de la jeune délinquante avait été grande juste avant, celle de la pâtissière fut encore plus grande.

Il y avait un gâteau dans la boite. Un petit gâteau pour deux, au chocolat et à l'aspect un peu bancale. Devant cette vision surréaliste, elle ne put qu'éclater de rire.

\- Ça te plaît pas ? S'inquiéta Osoro.

\- Si... si ! C'est juste que... Hahahaha... T'imaginer entrain de faire un gâteau...

Et elle repartit dans un nouveau fou rire, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Osoro.

\- Marre-toi, marre-toi, mais j'ai fait cramer ma cuisine à cause de cette horreur ! Et arrête de te moquer !

\- Dé... désolée. Mais le cadeau me fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup.

Un silence s'installa, où les deux filles se regardaient sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Et alors qu'Amai allait proposer de rentrer au chaud, Osoro se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser fut court, mais il sembla durer une éternité pour elle. Une douce chaleur se propagea en elle et une émotion, cette émotion qu'elle avait déjà connue avec Taro, faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Mais très vite, bien trop vite pour elle, la jeune fille se détacha d'elle, les joues rouges et l'air honteuse.

\- Je n'aurais...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, Amai passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son "amie" et l'attira violemment vers elle dans un baiser des plus fougueux. Cette dernière fut d'abord surprise avant que la langue taquine de la brune ne vienne titiller sa propre langue. Le réveil fut immédiat et elle répondit au baiser, entrelaçant sa langue avec celle de sa camarade, ses bras se plaçant autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle.

\- Ça fait... Combien de temps que... Tu veux faire ça ? Lui demanda Amai entre deux baisers.

\- Bien trop longtemps.

Il fallait se l'avouer, Osoro était accro. Accro à cette si gentille cuisinière, cette si jolie fille qui avait complètement changée sa façon de voir la vie. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques semaines qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'elle, elle aurait probablement tabassée la personne qui lui aurait dit une telle chose, mais aujourd'hui ça ne lui semblait d'un seul coup plus si étrange.

Plus loin de là, Teal observait en souriant sa cheffe et Amai s'embrasser. Les affaires amoureuses d'Osoro ne la regardaient pas, mais elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser cette instant et se foutre de sa gueule.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? Demanda Taro alors qu'ils étaient sous le cerisier.

 _Allez Shin. Tu attends ça depuis longtemps, ce ne sont que deux petits mots à prononcer. Tu peux le faire._

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi des mots aussi simples que « je t'aime » étaient si compliqués à dire ?

\- Écoute Taro... on se connaît depuis longtemps pas vrai ? Je trouve que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, un très bon ami...

\- Hahaha ! Me dit pas ça, je vais prendre la grosse tête ! Moi aussi je pense que tu es un bon ami Shin.

\- Oui, mais voilà... Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire à propos de notre relation...

Il prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant enfin à lui confier ses sentiments quand...

\- C'est à cause d'Oka c'est ça ?

 _Hein ?_

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Continua Taro. Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai brisé le cœur d'Oka il y a quelques semaines et comme tu la considères comme ta sœur, tu es en colère contre moi de l'avoir fait souffrir.

\- Mais...

\- C'est compréhensible au fond. La pauvre, elle a dû tellement m'en vouloir !

 _Elle a cherchée un sort pour te maudire et te rendre la vie impossible pendant 5 jours avant de passer à autre chose._

\- Taro...

\- Mais en même temps, comment j'aurais pu savoir que se n'était pas elle qui avait empoisonner mon bento ? Voler mon sac ? Utiliser mon devoir pour tricher ?

\- Je...

\- En fait si, j'aurais du comprendre qu'une fille comme elle ne ferait jamais ça !

\- En fait...

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a ressentit, elle a eu le courage de m'avouer ses sentiments alors qu'elle avait l'air d'être si timide et moi je n'ai même pas réfléchis deux secondes et je l'ai rejeté ! En plus, je l'appréciais beaucoup moi Oka !

\- Je t'aime !

\- J'ai été abominable, tu as entièrement raison. Je dois impérativement la retrouver pour m'ex... Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

 _Bah voilà, c'est fait._

Taro avait complètement oublié sa culpabilité pour Oka à présent. Il avait forcément mal entendus, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Shin ne pouvait pas avoir dit qu'il l'aimait ?!

\- Je... je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, mais avec tout ce qui se passait à l'école, le coma d'Osana et toutes ses filles qui te tournaient autour, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'attende un peu avant de te l'annoncer. Alors voilà, je te le demande : est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

N'importe quelle membre du club de Photographie qui passerait par là à ce moment précis se serait empresser de photographier l'expression bouche-bée de Taro Yamada. Au moins, on pouvait dire que la surprise était grande.

\- Taro ? Demanda le jeune homme, un peu inquiet de sa réaction, ça va ?

\- Euh... Je... Oui oui, ça va ! C'est juste... surprenant...

 _Oh non..._

\- ...Mais pas dans le mauvais sens, rajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Le jeune homme, à son tour surpris, ne chercha même pas à dégager sa main. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien l'air d'accepter ses sentiments pour lui ?

\- Shin... Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, et c'est peut-être grâce à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Hanako que je m'en rends compte.

\- Tu acceptes ? Tu m'aimes ?

\- Je suis sûr que ce que je ressens pour toi est plus que de l'amitié, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr à 100% que c'est un vrai amour que j'ai pour toi et non une vague attirance que j'ai eu comme pour d'autres filles. Mais je veux nous laisser... Je veux nous laisser une chance.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, dit Shin après un court silence de réflexion, tu veux bien sortir avec moi pour voir si tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air enviable comme offres, mais ça me tuerait de te briser le cœur comme avec les autres.

L'offre était assez étrange, c'est vrai, mais Shin ne voulait pas y renoncer. Après tous ce qu'il avait fait, après tous ses efforts pour être avec lui, on lui laissait enfin une chance d'être avec celui qu'il aimait. Et il se refusait de la gâcher.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi.

Fou de joie, Taro lui sauta au cou, faisant rougir et rire Shin. Avec du recul, sa crainte de la réaction du jeune homme lui paraissait bien ridicule et Oka avait eu raison de le pousser à confier ses sentiments.

Car maintenant, il avait gagner un titre de président temporaire et un petit ami.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il n'avait pas pu réussir.

Il n'avait pas pu lui voler son Senpai !

Ayano, était à quelques mètres du cerisier, observant avec effarement Shin et Taro.

Shin... ce sale petit crétin, ce sale petit voleur, avait oser lui voler **son** Taro ! Il ne pouvait pas, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'avoir !

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant... Il ne lui appartenait plus, il appartenait l'autre garçon. Elle l'avait perdu à tout jamais. Si elle le tuait devant ses yeux, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

En larmes, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, le cœur brisé. Sa mère, sa grand-mère, toutes les femmes de sa famille avaient réussies à avoir leur Senpai, sauf elle. Et elle avait la douloureuse impression que ça la hanterait à jamais.

\- Ayano ?

Après tout ce temps, elle reconnaissait sans mal la voix de Budo.

\- Pas maintenant, murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée par les larmes.

Le garçon releva la tête et aperçut Taro et Shin, comprenant enfin d'où venait le problème et murmurant :

\- Je vois.

Puis, se tournant vers elle, il ajouta :

\- Ayano, on ne devrait pas rester là. Je te raccompagne à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille n'avait même pas la force ni l'envie de lui répondre et le laissa l'escorter vers l'école, passant amicalement son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'installèrent près de la fontaine.

\- Taro... Dit enfin Budo au bout d'un moment, tu en étais amoureuse ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Donc c'est vrai. Et il vient juste de te briser le cœur.

\- Tu comptes énumérer toutes les tristes vérités de ma vie ou tu vas juste pouvoir te taire ?!

Devant son ton des plus agressifs, il préféra se taire avant de lui demander quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Du coup, c'est toi qui as poussée Osana et Amai du toit ?

Ayano manqua de tomber dans la fontaine devant cette question. Elle venait d'avoir le cœur et tous ses rêves d'amours brisés et il osait, il osait lui poser une telle question avec une telle nonchalance ?!

Bien quelle soit entièrement vrai.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, trop tard aux yeux du jeune homme.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vue comment tu agissais ces dernières semaines ? Toujours à suivre Taro, à bégayer devant lui. Mais j'ai aussi vu les regards haineux que tu lançais à toutes les filles qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de lui et qui se retrouvaient par la suite virées, victimes de rumeurs, en couple d'un seul coup, rejetées ou dans le coma.

Lui, elle aurait dû le surveiller un peu plus. Mais tout cela expliquait-il tous les coups d'œils qu'il ne cessaient de lui lancer ou toute ses fois ou elle l'avait surprise à la regarder en cachette depuis des semaines ?

\- Supposons que j'ai vraiment fait tout cela. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dénoncer à la police ?

\- Parce que je t'ai... t'apprécies Ayano. Et je suis sûr que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne sinon tu aurais déjà assassiner Shin.

C'est surtout qu'elle n'en n'avait pas eu le temps.

 _Vraiment ? Ou plutôt que tu n'en avais pas envie. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face._

\- Mais je pourrais te tuer, là maintenant, si j'étais vraiment si dangereuse.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si tu le fais, mon complice saura immédiatement que c'est toi qui m'as tuer et montrera toutes les preuves que nous avons à la police. La même chose arrivera si tu touches à un cheveu de Shin. Même si te voir en prison est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Là il ne plaisantait plus. Et il fallait voir les choses en face, elle ne voulait pas non plus finir en prison, décevoir ses parents et Budo (Mais pour ce dernier point, elle ne l'avouerait jamais).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pardon ?

\- En échange. Pour me faire un chantage aussi odieux, c'est forcément qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose en échange non ?

\- Ce que je veux Ayano, c'est l'assurance que tu ne t'en prendras plus à aucun autre étudiant de quelques façons qui soit.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Ça ne semblait pas être trop dure à respecter, même si la vision de Taro et Shin en couple lui donnait envie de faire un massacre.

\- Marché conclus, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire... c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderais.

\- Eh bien je peux commencer à m'inquiéter.

Les deux adolescents repartirent vers le gymnase, Budo ne cessant de s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à se soucier de Taro et qu'elle pourrait même rejoindre le club d'arts martiaux, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas en quoi ça l'aiderait.

Soudain, elle se stoppa net dans sa marche.

\- Le gobelet, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quel gobelet ?

\- Pour empêcher Shin de venir ici, j'avais versée quelque chose dans son gobelet... Mais i il est venu ça veut dire que...

Ils se regardèrent instantanément, pâlirent et prononcèrent en même temps :

\- Oh oh.

Pendant ce temps, Musume Ronshaku était conduit en d'urgence à l'hôpital et la soirée était écourtée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Installée au fond de sa limousine, Megami Saiko se résumait mentalement le compte rendu de cette soirée.

Osoro et Amai avaient faient sensation en retournant dans le gymnase main dans la main, officialisant leur couples.

Taro et Shin avaient été vus enlacés sous le cerisier de l'école.

Hanako, après avoir passée une demi-heure enfermée dans les toilettes était ressorties et avait passée la soirée en compagnie de Riku Soma, se plaignant pour chacun du grand frère et de Mei

On avait pas vu Kizana du reste de la soirée avant de sortir d'une salle complètement décoiffée et et l'air débraillée avec Sora, dans le même état que la jeune fille mais arborant des traces de rouge à lèvres sur les deux joues.

Certaines personnes, comme Pipi et Ryuto ou Sho et Uekiya (1) avaient enfin oser se mettre en couple.

On disait que Kokona avait danser pendant toute la soirée et ne pouvait plus marcher.

Et pour finir, elle avait vu avant de partir Ayano et Budo rentrer ensembles.

En clair, la soirée était une réussite.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Comme les années précédentes, répondit-elle. Et à part l'accident Musume, rien de grave. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivée.

\- Nous verrons cela demain d'accord ? En attendant, profitons un peu d'être seules...

En hochant la tête, elle enlaça sa petite amie avec un petit sourire.

\- Voir tous ses gens heureux te fais sourire ?

\- C'est te voir toi heureuse qui me plaît et tu le sais très bien.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure petite amie...

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Megami, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement, lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Joyeux Noël Mai...

* * *

(1) : La présidente du club de jardinage.

FINIE !

J'aimerais remercier Yunoki pour sa review, Lunou, Misterluna et Samsha pour avoir mis en favori et Serpentardecoeur et Thea-san pour l'avoir mis en follow et un énorme câlin à ma best Kalémia qui me corriges gentiment toutes fics. Et évidemment toutes les personnes l'ayant lu !

A bientôt mes petits moutons verts pour de nouvelles histoires !

MadyLuna


End file.
